Make A Wish
by firefairy412
Summary: Amu wants a new start, she thinks she will get one, until she spots a guy who she saw at a party the previous night. Not like he just saw her, they did some unforgettable things together. How will Amu still get her new start? Will this guy taunt or help Amu reach her goal of letting go of her past? How will them meeting at the party effect how Amu starts off at her new school?
1. New Start

**Welcome! I'm firefairy412, previously known as blackrose4123.  
**

**I've written Fanfictions before but my writing style has changed. So, I dropped my old Fanfictions and started a new one!**

**Enjoy part one of Make A Wish!**

* * *

All I need is a new start, I hate my old school, my old life, all the people who claimed to be my friends. _Filthy liars. _A new start and everything will be better. How will I get this new start? My family has moved, new house, new school, new friends. The funny thing is, they didn't even move because I wanted us to. My father has a better photography job here, he actually gets to go out into the world and take pictures. He used to have to sit behind a desk and edit other photographer's work. Not to mention, it pays better.

To kick off my new start I've decided to go to a party. I have on my skin tight black dress that shows off all of my curves and I have my bright pink hair in perfect curls. Of course I pulled the whole look together with killer red heels making my soft legs look longer. Tonight, I will make my first impression, no one will expect it.

* * *

I ran a hand through my midnight blue hair as Kukai went on and on about his recent winning at the soccer game. It didn't help that he was basically screaming because the music was blasting. My eyes wondered around the party trying to find a way out of this horrible conversation,_ more like a rant_. I watched as people came in and out of the front door until my attention was caught, pink hair. I smirked, _new play toy._

"Oi! Ikuto! Are you even paying attention to me?" Kukai asked then followed the direction in which I was looking in. "Damn! She's hot!"

I snapped my head towards him and narrowed my eyes.

"I know, I know. You've already claimed her for tonight."

_Yes, yes. Tonight should be very interesting._

* * *

It's a good thing that no one can tell how anxious I am about being here, around all these new people. They could never tell, after all I have on my mask. I can hide behind the face I put on so no one can tell how I truly feel.

"Come on everyone! Let's play truth or dare!" Some random dude called out.

I had little to lose to all these people I didn't know. I walked over and sat in a red arm chair in the circle people started to form. Once everyone sat down a girl with wavy blond hair stood up, not that it made much of a difference since she was short. "Since it is Ikuto's party I suggest he spins the bottle first." She handed a beer bottle to this Ikuto guy. _Holy shit. _He took my breath away, he was seductive and mysterious; all he was doing was sitting there and my heart was racing just from looking at him.

He placed the bottle down. "Alright Rima." His deep voice rang through my ears as he spun the bottle.

I heard the girls in the circle whisper to each other, "I hope it lands on me!" It's not like he would kiss them or anything he would simply ask them truth or dare then give them which ever they picked. What was the big deal?

"Pinkey," His voice snapped me back. I looked up and realized the bottle had landed on me. My heart picked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said with the confidence that I was lacking on the inside.

"I dare you to spend a night with me," He smirked and the girls in the circle went crazy. I felt like I was about to explode, did he really just dare me to sleep with him?!

"Damn Ikuto! You're jumping right into it!" Some guy with orange hair that was spiked in the back said.

Ikuto had his sapphire eyes locked with my gold ones. " I'm wont jump right into it. Pinky here has to first, dance with me."

How could I refuse, I stood up, and give off a smirk of my own, "Let's go."

"Dude! Now who goes next?!" The orange head yelled.

"Kukai, you do." Ikuto took my hand and lead me to the dance floor that was already blasting music. He once again looked in my eyes with his, then turned me around, and pulled my back close to his body. I did as he silently commanded and seductively dance up against him.

* * *

**There you have it, part one! **

**Tell me what you think. The sooner you review the sooner I'll have the next part up. Let me just tell you, I'm so excited to make the next one!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~Firefairy412**


	2. Stay

**So this chapter is a bit intense, it doesn't go into great detail but just a heads up.**

**Here's Part Two Of Make A Wish!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Dude! Now who goes next?!" The orange head yelled.**

**"Kukai, you do." Ikuto took my hand and lead me to the dance floor that was already blasting music. He once again looked in my eyes with his, then turned me around, and pulled my back close to his body. I did as he silently commanded and seductively dance up against him.**

* * *

The way she is dancing against me feels perfect. She is doing everything right and she knows it. I kept my hands on her hips as she continued to sway. Her smell of strawberries is intoxicating; all I craved is her. We've spent a long time on this dance floor, just us two, neither of us noticing where the time has gone or that we have a dare to fulfill. We got lost in our movements and in the heat of the moment. The blasting music took us away as we continued to dance to multiple songs. Finally, I couldn't take it any more; I need her and I need her now. I spun the pinkey around, leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, "Let's take this elsewhere." As she nodded not really wanting to stop dancing; I ran my hand down her curves with lust in my eyes.

"Come now, before we end up doing it out here." She said in her soft angel like voice.

I smirked, knowing that if we didn't move soon what she said would be true. I quickly led her to my bedroom not wanting to waste any more time. I harshly closed the door and swiftly locked it. I picked her up and tossed her onto my bed. I jumped on top of this beauty; nothing else was in our minds but the other person. I took her small soft hands and held them above her head. Slowly but passionately I kissed her; it was as if I've been waiting for this my whole life. I leaned back taking a good look at her; her long pink hair was recklessly sprawled all around her, her gold eyes stared deep into my soul telling me that she wants me, her chest rapidly rose up and down. I took the end of her little black dress and lifted it off over her head. Pleased with what I saw, I ran my hands over her red laced bra and her matching panties. She gave off heavy breaths as her eyes followed my hands. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me back into a deep kiss. I responded to her and slipped my tongue inside of her mouth. Our tongues danced around for a bit until I couldn't take it any more I ripped off my clothes then looked at her. She ran her hands along my chest admiring all of my muscles. I leaned over to my bedside table and took out a condom.

She let out a giggle. "Oh yeah."

With a swift movement I took off the rest of my clothes and put on the condom; you should always stay protected. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around her and unhooked her bra; I held her close to me, never wanting to let her go. Easily I took off her panties then we were together.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room but it was familiar. I sat up and remembered what went on last night; I bit my bottom lip at the memory. He was perfect, it was a shame that this was simply a fun night and nothing more, I didn't even know his name. I looked at him as he slept; he had a content smirk on his face as he slept. I wish I could of stayed and admired him more but I had to get ready for my day tomorrow. A new school, a new life. I slowly got out of the bed, trying my best not to wake him, I got quietly got dressed. I walked over to his bedside table looking for some paper.

"Leaving so soon?" Still half asleep his strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me on top of him.

"I have a busy day ahead of me." I pushed my hair back out of my face.

"At least stay for breakfast." He kept his hands firmly on my hips.

"No can do. I really should be going. I have to head home and get my day started but I really do wish I could stay."

"Then stay."

I giggled, he is really stubborn. "Only if it were that easy." I attempted to get up but he wouldn't give in.

"Stay."

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Maybe we could do this some other time but now is not the time. I've already stayed too long."

He played with one strand of my hair before he pulled me into him and gave me one long last kiss. "Come to another one of my parties some time or just show up at my place, after all you do know where I live." Then he let go of me. I slightly stunned but managed to get to my feet.

I smiled at him. "We'll see about that." I left the room and leaned against his door.

"Playing hard to get." I heard him mumble and then took off.

* * *

I walked back into my apartment with many shopping bad in my hands.

"Welcome home Amu!" My mother sang.

"Thanks Mom," I took off my heels and walked to my room. My mothers foot steps followed behind me.

"I see that you were out all last night." Mother said as I unlocked my bedroom door and walked inside.

"Yeah, sorry about that. After the party one of my friends invited me over to her house. We spent the rest of the night gossiping about boys and things like that." I lied to my mother. She knew I wasn't a virgin but that doesn't mean I'm going to give her details of my sex life. I placed my bags down on my bed and walked over to my closet.

"You should have of called saying you wouldn't be coming home. We saved a plate for you."

"Come on Mom, you should know by now that I rarely come home when I go out at night." I grabbed my silky red pajamas wanting nothing more than to get into something comfortable.

"This is true but tonight you will eat what we saved for you last night!" Mother tried to justify herself.

"Of course I will. Can you shut the door, please?" I asked her.

Mother carefully closed the door; she was never a fan of slamming doors. I took off my dress and put on my casual pajamas. I let out a pleased sigh, now I can relax. "I hope you don't mind that I went shopping today." I turned towards her.

"We want you to have nice things, Amu. You do have to make a good first impression tomorrow." Yes, my mother was obsessed with looks and how other people saw me; not just me but our whole family. She says how I act and dress reflects upon who she is.

"Go ahead and look at what I bought." I said knowing that she would only accept the finest.

She walks over to my bag and looks through everything I bought. Skinny jeans, tight shirts, sweaters, heels, sneakers, jewelry, bras, panties, and dresses.

"I approve. I taught my daughter so well." Her eyes sparkled as she continued to admire herself and how well she did raising me. These clothes aren't my style at all but Mother would never let me wear anything else. I guess I have to continue putting on my mask for a new school; I can never show who I truly am.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope everyone enjoyed it; I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one due to it being requested.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Stay beautiful!**

**~firefairy412**


End file.
